Love Changes Us
by loverofhorses
Summary: Romano didn't mean to be so cold or rude towards others, unlike his friendly little brother. Until he met a new nation and fell in love with her, that helped him change. small kissing moments romano and new country,nothing more. first story please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story for fanfiction so please reviews on how I can improve the story are appreciated.

Just a quick backround on my character, her name is Sena and her official name is The Sena Islands (shes shaped like all the continents of the world and what separates them are rivers). Her official language is english and her caretaker/big brother when she was little was canada, her little brother is the cook islands.  
>(sorry if that was dragging on a bit)<p>

I do not own Hetalia or the characters created by Hidekaz Himaruya ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was fairly early in the morning as the worlds nations gathered for yet another world meeting where most likely barely anything would be solved. Romano looked around the room seeing only a few empty seats in the noisy room. He let out a small inaudible sigh, the meeting hadn't even started and already many of the nations had begun to bicker. America and Britain were arguing about who knows what, Switzerland shouted at Japan for not having his own opinion, and a couple nations he didn't know very well were crying because Russia wouldn't leave them alone. He sighed propping his elbow on the table and leaning on it. He was sandwhiched between his younger brother and Spain, who were both eagerly talking to the nations they sat next to.

"Hey Romano, whats wrong? You don't seem very excited." Spain asked slinging his arm over Romanos shoulders

"G-get off of me tomato freak." Romano said shrugging so Spain would remove his arm. "And why should I be excited nothing is ever solved at these things."

Germany at that moment stood up signaling the meeting was starting, all sideline chatting and arguments stopped and all gazes turned to Germany.

"A few announcements before we start." Germany stated. "As you know the date for the meeting was changed due to..." Germany tried to find the right words "America's rememberance of that day."

Some turned to look at America who gave a small sad smile and a quiet "thanks."

"Oh yeah" Romano thought "September 11th was last week wasn't it."

"Furthermore we have a new country joining, who gained independance a few years back. I'd like to introduce you to Sena. Please stand up" Germany said.

Everyone looked around the room waiting for the new nation to stand but no one did.

"Sena please stand." Germany repeated but his request was met with more silence.

It was at this moment when Germany was close to losing his temper that the doors burst open to reveal a young women. She wasn't very tall, maybe an inch smaller than the Italy brothers, she had auburn hair the same shade as Italy only with blond highlights, her eyes were mint green and seemed sparkle with life, she looked no olfer than twenty. Everyone in the room turned to stare at the young women making her blush.

"Sorry I'm late!" she called after a few moments of silence. "My plane was delayed due to tropical storms storms."

"Thats fine, you must be Sena." Germany nodded motioning her to take a seat.

She nodded quickly before walking to find an empty seat. Romano watched her walk to a chair between The Cook Islands and Canada, assuming she knew them since he saw them exchange a few words before falling silent to begin the meeting. Romano couldn't help but think the new country was a little odd, not only in appearance (since she was the only nation to have highlights), but her voice, it was so innocent and childlike.

And as the meeting started Romano's gaze remained focused on her. He didn't notice at the time but from the first moment he laid eyes on her his heartbeat had picked up just a little bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>What did you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews are greatly apreciated

And as an added note Sena is supposed to be 20 (human years) Also I said cook was her younger brother but I might change that. Cook Islands age is 7 or 8. Also I got Sena's name by taking the first letter out of all the continents (South America, Europe, North America, and all the continents that begin with A)

I do not own Hetalia or the characters created by Hidekaz Himaruya

At noon the meeting was dismissed for a two hour lunch break and would resume once again at 2:30. Several nations had made a beeline for the doors, probably heading for the restroom. Sena slowly rose up from her seat, joints cracking in protest from sitting too stiffly as she stretched. She looked at her brothers who rose with her.

"Where do you wanna go for lunch?" she asked

Both Canada and Cook shrugged.

"I hear Italy has good pasta." Cook suggested, his stomach choosing that moment to growl loudly. He looked up with an embarresed expresion that made Sena smile "But can we decide quickly, I'm starving."

She smiled at Cook. "I heard. But where should we go? We don't any of the local restaurants around here."

She looked over to the door and saw Romano making his way out with a few other nations. She had a feeling she knew him somehow. Almost like a ghost you see out of the corner of your eye and when you turn to look it's gone. Deciding to put the feeling aside she jogged over to him figuring he must at least know a good restaurant to eat at.

"Excuse me?" she placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Do you know a good pasta restaurant around here? We don't know anything about the restaurants around here." she waved a hand in the direction of her brothers.

Romano was dumbfounded for a minute, no one ever asked him for anything, especially directions. The last time someone asked him for directions he openly and rudely cursed them to get lost until they went away. But for some reason he found that he was not able to refuse her.

"Yeah, theres a good little one down the road." he told her.

After giving her the directions she thanked him and waved him off ,leaving the room with her brothers. Romano stood for a few seconds after she left, still finding her odd with her childlike voice that was so innocent. He broke out of the thought deciding to eat at home since it was close by, plus he didn't feel like paying for food when he could cook for himself. He left the silent room and headed for the parking lot to his car.

As Romano drove home Sena, Cook, and Canada sat in the restaurant waiting for their food.

"I didn't know you spoke italian." Canada said to his little sister Sena astonished he never knew since, after all, he had raised her.

"Yeah, I learned when I was little."

"When?" He questioned her.

"Do you remember the time I twisted both my ankles at Austria's place?"

Canada silently nodded, while Cook broke into to fits of laughter somewhat hard to understand when he talked.

"T-t-thats a story I'd like t-to here, h-how does someone twist both their ankles in one day?" Cook laughed even more when Sena scowled at him.

"You've done stupid things too Cook. Do you remember the tea shop at sea?" Cook instantly stopped laughing while Canada raised a questioning eye brow, eyes darting back forth between the two siblings.

"I'll save that story for another time." Sena said, a mischievous smile spreading across her lips, and she looked back at Canada. "Anyways, I learned italian from Italy when I was small, remember, I went over to Austria's a lot."

"Oh yeah" Canada said, his memory coming back to him. He had once spent hours looking for her when she was little. He had been unable to find her anywhere, and nearly had a heartattck from worrying another country (like Russia) had taken her. As it turned out she had been playing with Italy and lost track of time.

It was at this moment the waitress brought out their food.

"Grazie" Sena said politly smiling at the women before she walked off to serve more food to other customers. She picked up her silverwear and twirled some of the steaming noodles around her fork. She suddenly for some odd reason remembered the country she had asked for directions from and how familiar he looked, maybe Canada would know.

"Big brother?" she said looking at Canada "Do you know what country that was I asked for directions from? He looked familiar but I can't place it and it's kind of bugging me."

Canada paused for a moment, chewing his mouthful of food before answering "Yeah, that was Romano, South Italy. He's Italy's older brother."

"No wonder he looked so familiar!" Sena exclaimed a little loudly, earning stares from other surrounding customers in the restaurant. Blushing, she spoke in a softer tone "He looks a lot like his brother."

Now satisfied she had placed his face, Sena turned back to her food and began to eat.

An hour and a half later Romano strolled once again in the building where the meeting would resume. He had gone home to eat only to find his stupid little fratello had invited Germany over there. After arguing with his brother he ended up agreeing reluctantly that Germany could have lunch there. The meal was eaten in silence as tension filled the air, though Italy had remained oblivious to it due to his poor inability to read the atmosphere. He had decided to go out and walk off the tension in the park near his house. By the time he returned to leave he was at least in a decent mood and stayed that way upon entering the meeting building. Walking down the hallway he decided to see if his little brother was there with that macho potato, since when he returned from his walk the house was empty.

Sena walked down from the roof after sightseeing whatever view the roof offered of Italy. Heading down the rather long hall to the stairs she had come up from earlier. Just as she rounded the corner in one swift motion she found herself pinned to the wall. She had thought she was the only one up there, but, apparntly not. She looked her attacker in the face to find it was France.

"Hello mon cher." France purred cooly

Sena's eyes had become wide, somewhat afraid of what the frenchmen wanted since she heard some not so pleasent stories from Canada.

"Aw, aren't to say hello back? It's rude not to answer when someone is talking to you." He told her, his hands reaching upwards.

Sena caught on to what he was doing and with strength she never knew she had, pushed France off her causing him to trip and tumble down the stairs where he hit the landing unconscious.

I hope this one turned out better. I'll try to update new chapters weekly if I don't get a lot homework on the weekends. Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
